


I've Been Waiting For You

by scarletswitch



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Slow Dancing, Vacation, Very Minor, pietro is mentioned, the team is friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletswitch/pseuds/scarletswitch
Summary: The Avengers decide to take a collective vacation, away from everything. Wanda has struggles but she finds out that she is not alone.





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my amazing friend Eva. 
> 
> I wrote a good half of this at 3 am when i couldn't sleep because it was too hot. 
> 
> The timeline doesn't really make sense (i guess it's after Ultron, Civil War and Infinity War) sorry about that!

 

It had been Carol's brilliant idea for them to take a collective vacation.

 

Time had passed since the accords mess and, although not all wounds had been entirely healed yet, the Avengers were newly reformed and supposedly almost ready to operate.

 

They needed to recreate trust, Steve had said. To allow new bounds to form and to let go of the past. Maybe to let out some steam, too, and evacuate the tension. Then Carol had said, let's go away from here. Stark's place is nice, but it's too big. Too easy to avoid each other and mope. 

 

Tony had mansions everywhere, big and fancy enough to house kings and ministers, but Steve had insisted for a fairly small hut, in the deep south of France, close to the sea and to nothing else. 

 

That's how Wanda found herself crammed in a camp house in the middle of nowhere during a heat wave, with no internet or reception for her phone, obligated to face her friends, her former enemies, her allies and her demons. 

 

***

 

Wanda was sitting crossed legged on a thin mat laid on the wooden floor of the porch. 

 

She took a deep breathe, attempting to empty her mind the way Bruce had taught her. Meditation and yoga usually helped, she'd learned, to keep her mind in check when it was getting a little too wild. Tonight, it was chaos in her head and she couldn't find any rest. After turning around in her bunk bed for a couple of hours, she'd given up and had decided to go outside and just calm down in front of the sea. 

 

The heat wasn't really helping. It was overbearing and consuming, it had been like that for a few days. Everything was wet and warm, from her skin to the walls, the atmosphere heavy even through the night. 

 

On the day, when they weren't bathing in the sea, they all spent their day in various states of naked doing the obligatory chores. She'd watched a shirtless cap and Thor chop wood this morning, then had helped Sam and Carol prepare breakfast, both in their swimsuit. She herself had been wandering around in her underwear since the morning, with only just a linen robe over her shoulders.

 

It didn't really bother her, but it was a kind of vulnerability she wasn't used to have with anyone anymore, and now she wondered if she had ever had it. 

 

She tried to match her breathing to the lazy movement of the waves. The moonlight reflecting on the sea made it look like stardust was slowly balancing over the water and it worked a little. 

 

She tensed when a dark shape appeared on the small path that led from the beach to their house. She recognized him by his posture, his walk, slow and silent. She watched his shape make its way through the darkness. She could barely hear his steps on the gravel with how discreet he was. She closed her eyes before he could see her observing him. When he got to the porch, he stilled and the night went dead silent. 

 

"Hi," he simply said. 

 

She opened back her eyes and looked up at him. His hair were falling on each side of his face, making it hard to discern his traits. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna bother you."

 

"You are not." she said. It was also true, she noticed. Bucky never usually talked much, and she didn't really knew him, but she didn't dislike him. She felt a lot of uncertainty and mistrust toward basically everyone, but for some reason, not toward him. Maybe because she had a feeling he was like that, too. 

 

"Got trouble sleeping, too?" he asked. It was probably the most words she'd heard him say to anyone else than Steve or Sam. 

 

"It's the heat," she replied, letting the robe slide from her shoulders. " And other things."

 

He flashed her a sad smile, his eyes promptly shining with the moonlight, before stepping onto the porch. He hesitated a second and finally decided to sit down next to her. 

 

"Mostly the heat." he said softly, and she laughed, not happily but surprisingly feeling a little lighter. 

 

***

 

The next night, he came back. And the night after, too. And the one after, and so on. They both sat, silent and still, waiting for the sunrise. When the dark started to fade and the sky took red and ochre tones, Wanda stood up and went back to her bed. 

 

They didn't talk. 

 

At least not the first few nights.

 

It was nice, Wanda thought, not weird or awkward. She found herself enjoying his presence, his steadiness, his reassuring silence. She felt him here and she felt better. 

 

After a while, they began to talk, and it was still nice. He had that deep, low voice and it was soft like dark chocolate. He never talked loud, never startled her. Sometimes he laughed and it was the strangest thing because sometimes she did too. 

 

He talked about his good memories, about his childhood in the thirties, about Steve. She found herself telling about Pietro, fondly, about their lives as kids and it was the first time since Ultron that she could mention him without hurting immensely. 

 

It was the first time since forever that she'd felt something so genuine, so simple and close to happiness. 

 

***

 

One evening, Tony and Clint decided to take everyone to the small town nearby. There was a fair and a ball, so Wanda had borrowed a pretty dress from Nat and tightened her hair in a long braid. 

 

They visited the fair, not a big thing, but they did buy candy and played some games. Wanda even won a white teddy bear that reminded her strikingly of Pietro.

 

But all the young people from the village were here, in the centre, gathered by the small band. They were dancing on the main square, paved and circled by trees and colorful houses, to the music that felt a little out of fashion and strangely old timey.

 

Wanda and the others divided themselves on the small tables, they ordered drinks and food. Then, Nat and Clint were the first on the dancefloor, promptly followed by Carol and Sam. 

 

Wanda was watching them from a table on the side, sipping on her cold lemonade, when Stark took up the empty place next to her. 

 

"Hey Maximoff, you up for the ride of your life?"

 

He nodded at the dancing crowd and smiled at her, so uncharacteristically kindly that she had to reciprocate. 

 

"Sorry, but i don't feel like dancing right now."

 

"You sure?," he asked," 'cause i'm a marvelous dancer. I won like 4 contests in college and-"

 

"Thank you Tony." 

 

He shook his head a little sadly, but didn't insist. "No problem, kiddo." 

 

Once he was gone, she finished her drink and let herself enjoy the music and the relatively fresh air. Some teenagers at the table next to hers were having an animated conversation in a language she didn't know. She smiled at their collective burst of laughter, their glee seemed contagious tonight. 

 

"That dress was made for you to dance in it, doll."

 

Bucky was standing in front of her. He was wearing a white shirt, grey pants and at first she thought he had his hair cut short, but he actually probably just tied them in a small bun. It fit him, she thought, made him look a lot younger. He was holding out a hand toward her. He was inviting, with his smile and his eyes inhabited by a rare laugh, so much that she didn't find it in herself to say no. 

 

She took his hand and followed him to the center of the dancefloor. 

 

Everything started to feel a little like a dream. She was turning and dancing, catching glimpses of the other dancers around her. She saw Sam and Carol dancing so intensely that the crowd had made a little room around them and she crossed Natasha's approving gaze. She even noticed, at her biggest surprise, Steve clutching at Tony's dress shirt, clumsily trying to match his steps and the beat. 

 

For herself, she just followed Bucky's lead, jumping and laughing when he made her swirl. She hadn't danced in so long, so long she couldn't remember when the last time was, and at this moment she felt so good that it didn't matter. 

 

She counted a few songs before the frenzy stopped and everything slowed down. Dots of disappointment started to appear in her stomach but before the feeling could properly settle, Bucky's hand was landing on her hip and the other one behind her back, and suddenly she was facing him close, forced to look into his eyes, and she couldn't see anything else. He balanced her softly to the slow music, and she felt herself getting closer, naturally closing the gap between their body, also letting him embrace her tighter. He leaned forward, slowly so that she could avoid his lips if she wanted to. Instead, she closed her eyes and got on the tip of her toes to close the distance faster. 

 

She felt it all when it finally happened, the electricity through her body, the warmth of his lips and the taste of the cotton candy he'd shared with Sam just before when they walked through the fair, the excitement in her heart and his hand on her lower back, reassuring and soft. 

 

It's only when they parted that she realized the song was over and they had attracted the attention of a few. There was some cheers and laughter, but she looked at Bucky and couldn't bring herself to feel slightly embarrassed. 

 

"Let's get out of here," Bucky said, murmuring into her hear.

 

"A walk on the beach?" she suggested.

 

"Good idea," he said, fondling her cheek."Go get your stuff? I'm gonna tell Steve."

 

She went back to her table to collect her teddy bear.

 

"Romanoff took it with her, she was scared someone would steal it."

 

She turned around to face Tony. He was looking at her, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face. 

 

"I wonder what it's like when you actually feel like dancing." he said jokingly. " Seriously, though. What does he have that i don't? I mean, except for the super strength, the cool metal arm and the handsome man bun…wait it's the man bun right?"

 

"Leave her alone," Steve said, arriving from somewhere behind Tony and laying a hand on his shoulder. Steve's cheeks were reddish, he was a little disheveled and he was looking like he'd been trying to keep himself from grinning too much, without success. "Bucky and Wanda are going for a walk. You and i are going dancing again." 

 

She walked past them to rejoin Bucky who was waiting for her under a bunch of trees and colorful lanterns.

 

"Do you think i should get a man-bun?" She heard Tony ask and she escaped a laugh, earning a questioning look from Bucky before he shrugged it off and leaned in to kiss her again, more privately and passionately this time.

 

They kissed again on their way to the beach, on the paved street, and as they took their shoes off to walk in the white sand, and when the water rolled over their dusty feet. 

 

"I think i've been waiting for you," Bucky confessed as he ran his finger through her hair. "Always."

 

Bless Carol and her brilliant ideas, Wanda thought as she tasted the salt on his lips one more time. 

 

 


End file.
